legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol
About Sol Sol was the mate to Luna, the original founder of the Moon Pack (Family Tree). The two had several litters together and are one of the most famous pairs. His name is the Latin name for "Sun", complementing Luna's meaning of "Moon". Appearance Sol was a light orange/red wolf with a cream underbelly. His back was lightly dusted with grey. Personality Sol was a playful, upbeat wolf. He was also known for being rather silly, as opposed to Luna's slightly more serious disposition. He was forever running around in circles with a pup in his mouth whenever he spotted an eagle targeting the pup he was holding which made him all the more lovable and silly of the main wolves of the Moon Pack history. Litters Sol's First Litter The first litter Luna had consisted of three males and one female. She and Sol raised them at the Bison Peak den. Jupiter 'was a large white-furred male. His cause of death in Luna's "dream" is unknown, as there were no predators nearby. In the second attempt he was taken by an eagle. '''Leo '''was the runt of the first litter and considered the 'trouble puppy' by Seri. He had a grey coat with some brown fur from Sol mixed in. He was the first death in 'Luna's Nightmare,' carried off by an eagle after getting stuck behind a tree and was attacked by a bear in his official death when he wandered too far from the group. '''Nova '''was a brown female with a small amount of grey in her fur. For her unofficial death she was taken by an eagle, and she was starved for her second death. '''Comet '''was a male with an equal mix of grey and brown in his fur. He was killed by an eagle once, and was the last pup to die in the second attempted journey to the Rendezvous Point, starving quickly after Nova. Sol's Second Litter Luna had her second litter at the Bison Peak den as well. She had one male, two females and a cub of indeterminate gender. '''Atlas '''was a white male. He died very close to the Rendezvous Point, taken out by a coyote in the tall grasses. '''Mars '''was a female with a red pelt and some grey. While being raised at the den she often stole food from her siblings. Her cause of death is unknown. '''Mercury '''was grey female with bright red fur on her head, ears and face. She was the smallest of her litter and was killed by the same coyote that got Atlas. '''Halo '''was dark grey with red ears. Halo is of indeterminate gender as the game had not developed genders yet and Seri was inconsistent with calling Halo 'she' or 'he.' Halo was the single pup of their litter to reach the Rendezvous Point. Sol's Third Litter Sol had his third litter of four males at the Saddle Meadows den. '''Galactic (Previously named Mercury) '''was an all-white male. 'Eclipse '''was mostly grey as a pup but had red paws and some red on his face and back. '''Saturn '''was grey with a pale reddish tint to his fur. '''Meteor was a red wolf with grey mixed in on all of his body except his head and face, which was all red. Trivia * Category:Moon Pack Wolves Category:Wolves Category:Sol Category:Luna